Chi no bara
by judithangulovalenzuela
Summary: trata sobre una muchacha llamada juli blains la cual vivia en EUA y ahora vive en un pueblo de japon.ella se reencuentra con su mejor amigo de la infancia onui makishima con el cual hay una relacion complicada llegando ala escuela tiene nuevas amigas y hacen a diario todo tipo de cosas al enterarse de la leyenda de usagari-sama ocurren diversos casos raros como el conocer a mao...


**Chi no bara.**

Antes de comensar a leer,les pido porfavor que si no les gusta solo no lean mas y no insulten..bueno aquí comienza: Yo..solo soy una persona de 14..sin embargo,estoy perdida en un mar de recuerdos..ese mar comenso a existir en ohara.. mi nombre es..juli. (se ve a juli despertando en su casa) Juli:*bostesando* vaya ya es de dia? Jaja comer tanto sushi para festejar ayer no fue buena idea y tampoco dormir en un futon..cai dormida al instante! Jaja (en esta parte se ve a juli en bicicleta llendo ala escuela) Juli: estoy muy feliz! Podre ver a las ancianas que siempre estaban en el mercado platicando y a todas las personas que jugaban y bebían como en vacaciones. Mi padre fue a trabajar a estados unidos y mi madre vive con el,gracias a que el tuvo mucho éxito me dejaron vivir y estudiar en ohara,un pueblo al que vine una vez en verano..y también..donde conoci a onui.. (en el salón de clases) Maestro kamui: bien,todos tomen su lugar, ella la nueva alumna, juli quieres presentarte? Juli: s-si etto..es un placer *hace reverencia* espero llevarme bien con todos. Maestro kamui: bueno toma lugar porfavor. juli:sip (se acaban las primeras clases y sigue el almuerzo) Maestro kamui: *escucha la campana* bueno ahí esta la campana,salgan ya Juli:*guardando sus cosas en su mochila* ?: umm..tu eres juli-chan verdad? La del festival de verano? Ah pasado tiempo. Juli:uh? Tu eres…*mirándolo* onui makishima? Onui: sip! Enserio que ah pasado tiempo,vas a vivir aquí? Juli:si,es un gusto volver a verte,onui-san Onui: jajaja me alegro, bueno,espero llevarnos bien como antes juli: *asiente con la cabeza* si! Hace tiempo..onui fue mi mejor amigo cuando vine,tenia muchas ganas de verlo! (en el patio) Hikaru y haruhi: bienvenida~ eres blain-chan cierto? Juli: s-si,*mirándolos* (esos 2 son exactamente iguales! Será que una es un clon como en los video juegos?) hikaru: nos vemos iguales no? *abraza a haruhi* haruhi: nosotras somos gemelas *sonríe* Juli: o-oh..vaya,nunca vi a unas gemelas de verdad jaja Hikaru y haruhi: hey! Te sorprendiste?! Es de esperarse! ?: las dos! No la molesten con sus bromas! Juli: uh? Quien eres? Kimiko: oh? Yo? Soy kimiko tsunemori,es un placer Juli: ah,el placer es mio (wow..que persona mas linda..su cabello es tan oscuro..!) Onui: bueno,ya conociste a todas,vamos a comer? (todos se sientan en unas mesas) Kimiko: entonces,ya habías venido antes no? Juli:si,aunque solo poco tiempo,vine en un festival de verano. haruhi: enserio? Entonces conoces la historia de usagi-sama? Juli: usagi-sama? hikaru: es la leyenda del pueblo,usagi-sama era una persona gentil y popular sin embargo descubrió que sus amigos solo la querían porque era linda..se sentía traicionada y un dia antes del festival de verano destruyo su rostro quemándolo y con algunos químicos Juli: que horror! haruhi: y eso no es todo! Todas las personas del pueblo e incluso sus amigos al ver su horrible rostro al dia siguiente en el festival la encerraron en el templo de la familia usagi Juli: eh? No es el mismo nombre? Kimiko: ese no era su nombre real,por lo que usan el nombre de su familia para la leyenda. Juli:pero..el templo es de su familia no? Como pudieron dejar que la encerraran? hikaru: bueno,al mirai su rostro la familia sintió temor. haruhi: usagi-sama se lleno de rencor y murió de soledad y hambre entre otras cosas..dicen que su espíritu echizo un espejo dentro del templo.. hikaru: la leyenda dice que si te reflejas en el y tienes a mucha gente que te quiere moriras de una manera horrible en el festival a media noche y también vera.. Kimiko: el rostro de usagi-sama.. Juli: que miedo..pero la familia me da lastima.. Onui: la familia usagi vive con temor a usagi-sama y la familia makishima cuida del templo *sonrie*. Juli: maki..shima? no me digas que- Hikaru y haruhi: la familia de onui-chan proteje que nadie salga maldecido~ Juli:e-en verdad? Increíble! Onui:jaja para nada,eso da mucho trabajo pero bueno..todo por el bien de todos *se rie*. Kimiko:bueno..no te asustes con eso *sonríe* Juli:s-si! (suena la campana y se van todos a clases..) (horas después..) Juli:(Bueno,ya se acabo el primer dia y ya tengo amigos estoy muy feliz!) (en esta parte se ven a todos caminando por la calle) Kimiko: que corto fue este dia no? Hikaru y haruhi: hay que salir! Kimiko: a donde? hikaru: ala casa de alguien! haruhi: onui-chan que tal tu casa? Es muy grande! Onui:claro,no tengo problema *voltea a ver a juli* Juli:si,suena divertido *sonríe* hikaru:bien! Esta decidido! haruhi:deberíamos pedir comida? Onui:creo que podemos hacer en mi casa. Kimiko:eh? Pero es mas fácil pedirla! Juli:(todos,están muy felices..me alegro que todos vamos a salir a divertinos) En ese momento..senti una brisa muy rara a un lado de mi..voltee para ese lado y había unas escaleras clavadas al piso algo viejas..se dirijian a una gran..casa no se porque..pero solo me dirigi a esa casa.. (Juli va en la mitad de las escaleras y onui se da cuenta) Onui: va a ser muy divertido! Verdad,juli-chan? *se da cuenta que no esta* uh? Juli? *voltea y mira que va a una casa* (esa casa..!) juli! Juli:*sigue caminando y siente una brisa mas fuerte* eh? Hay alguien! Onui:juli,regresa! Juli:..quien será..? *sigue caminando* Onui:JULI DETENTE! No podía escuchar nada ni a nadie..hasta que llege..y encontré a alguien..era un joven un poco mas grande que yo lleno de bendas hasta en ambos ojos.. Joven:…que haces aquí..? Juli:u-um..quien eres? Onui:*aparece por detrás de juli* …Mi propia maldición..empezo en ese momento..


End file.
